One More For The Road
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: Dominic Cobb wanted his last job as an extractor to be something extraordinary, something people would remember him for. Question was though, just how far was he willing to go to prove he was still the best? (rewrite of my old fic called 'Enclosure')


**Summary** : Dominic Cobb wanted his last job as an extractor to be something extraordinary, something people would remember him for. Question was though, just how far was he willing to go to prove he was still the best?

 **A/N:** This is a re-write of a fic from an old account of mine. I haven't written a fanfic in many moons so I am very rusty. Do please tell me what you think of it :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - AN OFFER**

Dominic Cobb?"

"He's busy." Dominic Cobb spoke sharply but the stranger who approached slammed a newspaper on the bar stand, with such authority that it made his spinning tractricoid top fall over.

Dominic Cobb's eyes had been focused on the neat whiskey in front of him but now his gaze fell on the black Marc Jacob's shoes and the brand-new Armani Suit and trousers that followed. A potential client no doubt, he thought and drank from the whiskey. Its taste was dry, much like his mood had been for most of that day. Hell, even most of that week. It wasn't the first time lately, that eager business men representing major companies had wanted to hire him. Cobb had given them all the same answer: a firm no. He had what he wanted now, is freedom and most importantly – his children. He couldn't allow himself to climb back into the rabbit hole of inception. It wasn't worth the risk. Still it was weeks like this that sometimes made him miss the thrill of the chase.

"Look, I'm sure you've come a long way to find me, but I'm not in the business anymore. You'll have to find someone else." By now Cobb was face to face with the man, whom was African-American with a sort of Will Smith looking hairstyle and by the looks of him Cobb guessed he was in early or mid-thirties. A simple hand gesture later and the bartender placed a glass of water (Cobb scoffed at the sight of it) in front of the businessman.

"Let's start over." said the stranger as he held out his hand "My name is Martin Adams, I'm the assistant for James Banks, the owner Banks Industries Incorporated."

Cobb ignored the handshake and just waved his hand in air, arrogantly. "Yeah I know who your boss is, kid." said Cobb. Banks Industries had made their presence known in the media as of late. They were weapons manufacturer, specialising in high tech and experimental technology. Understandably, the nature of their business had caused a lot of national and international controversy. Global media couldn't seem to get enough of the story because of how supposedly revolutionary Banks Industries were. While they produced weapons, the idea seemed to be that this new and advance technology was supposed to revolutionise warfare. Cobb didn't necessarily agree with their ethics (or lack thereof) but he had to admire the man for knowing how to make good business and he was suitably impressed. Perhaps, Cobb admitted to himself, even a little bit curious. What would a big shot like James Bank want with someone like Dominic Cobb.

"Then surely you must also know why I'm here." said Martin as he awkwardly sat down, spreading his briefcase and trying to feel at home in bar that clearly wasn't his natural waterhole. While he did this Cobb noticed how the young assistant kept tapping his fingers against the glass, as if he was somehow either impatient or nervous.

"You're here to offer me a job." Cobb replied as he turned to face Martin "Something to do with extraction, some piece of information you want from an enemy. I already told you that I've quit. I'm doing it anymore." Cobb told him, he fiddled with the totem which was now inside his pocket. Weeks after they had been done with the Fischer job, Cobb still had to pull out his totem every now and then just to be sure that it was real, that they had actually succeeded. He couldn't stand the thought of still being stuck in the dream world, with the thought that they then had failed. Every single time his totem fell over he was just as relieved.

"Don't you even want to hear what the job is?" asked Martin. He emptied his drink and was about to open his briefcase but Cobb stopped him.

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll manage." Cobb insisted "Now do you mind, I'd like to finish my drink alone." Cobb replied.

Martin put a twenty dollar bill on the bar stand and stood up. He straightened his tie and started heading out of the bar when he turned back around.

"You know people say you're the best there is." He told Cobb whom wasn't paying much attention. "Although I now I'm thinking the rumours are true. See word on the street has it that Dominic Cobb has lost his game. That he can't do it no more. I understand if you want to live your life, I just think it would be a shame to pull out knowing what people are saying about you."

Cobb finished his whiskey, paid for it with his own money and turned to face Martin"

"And what exactly does your boss have in mind?"

To be continued…

 ** _It's a bit of a short first chapter, but I wanted to start it off simple. I hope you enjoyed it, please review_**


End file.
